Optical resolution targets are used to test resolving power of various optical devices, such as microscopes, cameras, image scanners, and the like. Typically, an optical resolution target is configured for use at a single wavelength, or over a limited range of wavelengths, such as the visible light spectrum.
Various known optical devices may be used in relation to a wide range of wavelengths. For example, night vision devices may be configured for use with respect to the visible light spectrum, as well as an infrared and/or ultraviolet spectrum. However, attempting to use a known optical resolution target to test such optical devices may be cumbersome, difficult, or even impossible. For example, the optical resolution target may provide sufficient contrast in the visible light spectrum, but may provide insufficient contrast with respect to one or more thermal infrared wavelengths.
A known method of testing optical devices that operate over a range of light spectrums includes using separate and distinct optical targets having different properties. Notably, the use of multiple optical targets adds costs and complexity to a testing system and method, while it may also require targets to be removed from and inserted into an optical testing apparatus to adapt for use with different light spectrums. As such, using multiple targets to test an optical device is often costly, complex, time-consuming, and error prone.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for efficiently testing optical devices that are configured to operate over a wide range of light wavelengths or spectral regions.